


двадцать один

by simbay



Series: порой случается [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Human!Bill, Missing Scene, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2020-07-19 23:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19982305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: вбоквел к «порой случается»; Посиделки у костра одной превосходной ночью.





	двадцать один

**Author's Note:**

> ммм ругательства ммммм  
> зачем? не знаю  
> просто есть

Когда Венди зовет его с собой на какое-то глупое мероприятие, посвященное гаданиям в лесу, Билл не соглашается. Он считает это глупой и бесполезной затеей, которая попросту не принесет с собой ничего хорошего. Зачем в лес? Ночью? Гадания? Что они себе нагадают? Это же дети. Люди. Им не увидеть будущего, им не понять того, что покажут духи, если те явятся на призыв. Они просто будут хлопать ртами, как рыбы, недоумевать, а потом забудут то, что видели, посчитав, что им все привиделось. Но Венди так убедительно смотрит на Билла, так крепко держит его за руку, что тот не может отказать ей и соглашается. Не хочет, но делает это. Где-то сзади раздается глухой смешок Стэнфорда Пайнса, на который Билл старается не обращать внимания, ведь кого волнует мнение старика. Ха! Он ему не отец, в конце концов... У него нет отца. Нет. И не было.

Ночью в лесу тихо, вдали слышен гул с автострады, идущей мимо города. Ли и Нейт орут во все горло про то, что они обязательно призовут дух какого-нибудь крутого пирата, который расскажет им о поиске сокровищ, Томпсон ворчит, что ему не нравится комбинация ночи и леса, а Тэмбри строчит что-то в телефоне. Ее мобильный — единственное, что освещает темноту помимо костра. Где-то в кустах бродит Робби, и Билл искренне надеется, что он ищет сухие ветки. Хотя, Фезарин его подери, о чем он вообще думает. Это же подростки. Естественно, что этот идиот пошел в кусты отлить. Они же напились какой-то газировки перед поездкой.

Глупые подростки. Билла вымораживает одна мысль о том, что сейчас он находится в теле, что едва старше всей этой глупой компании. В моральном плане, конечно же. Физически он старше, куда старше их всех на много десятков лет. Но... сейчас это не важно. Венди сидит рядом, громко смеется, остальные шумят и галдят. Разве можно думать о том, что было? О возрасте? О прошедшем? Сейчас они будут гадать. Играть и веселиться.

Точнее, Билл попытается. Он давно этого не делал. В каком-то смысле демоны не веселятся, они, конечно, делают много тупых вещей чисто ради забавы, но это все равно не весело. Да, они смеются. Да, делают вид, что им жутко смешно. Но со временем все это приедается, и даже Лямбдадельта, которая, казалось бы, веселится все время напролет, уже подустала от своих хитрых планов. Ей хочется чего-то нового и свежего! Всего мира, например! Билл считает, что это глупо, но ничего не говорит.

У него у самого полно глупых желаний, которым лучше не сбываться.

Они все садятся вокруг костра, начинают обсуждать гадания. Тэмбри вытаскивает из-за пазухи карты Таро и мастерски перемешивает их, словно она гадалка какая-нибудь. Ей можно позавидовать. Ли и Нейт все еще перешептываются и смеются, Робби скучающе смотрит по сторонам, а Венди и Томпсон играют в гляделки, и последний, кажется, проигрывает. Они молчат — и Билл знает почему. Тут скрыто целых две причины, довольно простых, если подумать: они не хотят мешать Тэмбри и... им не очень нравится Билл. Неизвестно кто, вторгнувшийся в их компанию. Дружок Венди. Старше всех года на три. Уже не школьник, якобы сформировавшаяся личность.

А еще редкостный мудак и хам.  
Но это опускают... Потому что Робби такой же. Только поныть любит, ко всему.

Билл смотрит на Тэмбри и понимает, что она понятия не имеет, как гадать по картам таро. Это так смешно — смотреть на этих подростков, утопающих в своем блаженном неведении, и наблюдать, наблюдать и еще раз наблюдать... Возможно, вскоре их жизнь превратится в полный ад, стоит лишь Стэну продержать Билла тут подольше. Сайфер хмурится. Это не только из-за злости. Есть еще кое-что.

— Смотри, это — старшая аркана. Двадцать первая. «Мир», — Тэмбри внезапно сует эту карту Биллу, и тот с недовольным лицом берет ее в руки. Ему ничего не говорит эта глупая бумажка, а Тэмбри с умным видом продолжает. — Она символизирует удачу в будущем, уважение и законченность дел. Ты счастливчик!

— Ага, Венди не каждый соблазнит, — смеются на фоне Нейт и Ли, за что каждый получает сапогом Венди в лицо. Та кидается обувью метко — не увернешься. Билл с усмешкой смотрит на все это и опускает взгляд. Он не любит эту аркану. Есть некоторые причины... о которых не хотелось бы вспоминать. — На правду не обижаются!

Венди грозит им кулаком, но ей самой смешно — и через мгновение все трое уже валяются на траве и смеются во весь голос, не слыша неодобрительного поцыкивания Робби. Тот кладет голову на плечо Тэмбри и тихо вздыхает. Девушка проводит рукой по его волосам и целует в лоб. Биллу все это кажется чересчур отвратительным и надуманным, но иных отношений от тех, кто был очарован зельями, ждать не стоило. По крайней мере, они не решили тут целоваться в засос, нынешние дети это могут...

В его времена тоже могли. И Билл мог — когда еще не был Биллом.

— Еще потрахайтесь тут! — озвучивает мысли Сайфера недовольный Томпсон, который тут же отворачивается, завидев взгляд Робби. Валентино скалится.  
— И сделаем. А ты, увалень, молчи, если завидно. Не моя вина, что ты до сих пор девственник.

На фоне раздается улюлюканье Венди, Нейта и Ли. Билл молча вскидывает бровь — нашли к чему придраться. Это не позорно, правда. Кто-то просто не находит свою любовь, кому-то просто не хочется этим заниматься... ну да, есть неудачники. Сайфер лично знал одного, и он был чертовски рад, когда убил его. Это было тридцать лет назад. Стэн помнит это. МакГакет помнит. Билл помнит еще лучше, потому что у него руки чешутся, когда он вспоминает о том нытике, который ничего не мог.

— Мудак! — взвизгивает Томпсон и утыкается лицом в колени. Биллу внезапно хочется его пожалеть, потому что в этой компании он самый безобидный. Да, неудачник. Но в его случае это даже не так плохо, он этим не хвалится, а старается исправить. — Знал бы чего!

Робби оттопыривает средний палец и демонстрирует его Томпсону, из-за чего они начинают ругаться еще сильнее и едва не вцепляются друг другу в глотки — их растаскивают Ли и Нейт. С хохотом, но все же делают это. И пока Томпсон и Валентино, сидят разных углах поляны и зло смотрят друг на друга, Билл вспоминает, что у него в руках карта. Надо бы отвлечь всех от тупых подростковых мыслей и переключить на цель прибытия сюда. Гадание.

— Карта «Мир» символизирует неудачу. Если рассматривать ее с другой стороны, — Билл вертит бумажкой перед Тэмбри, и та с усмешкой смотрит на него — видимо, знает. Просто не сказала. — С чего ты вообще решила, что она олицетворяет меня? Я должен вынимать карту из колоды... наверное, понятия не имею, как гадать.  
— Когда я подумала о тебе, из колоды выпала именно она, — девушка усмехается и внезапно показывает язык Робби. Тот буреет. «О, эти их заигрывания...» — Билл лишь кривит лицо. — Судьба сама впихнула мне эту карту.

Биллу хочется возразить, что аркана «Мир» ему не подходит, но он не может этого сделать. Эта карта преследует его. В реальности, в мета-мире. Везде. «Мир» — это судьба, а судьба демона с самого его, именно как Билла Сайфера, а не человека, появления катится куда-то не туда. Он могущественное существо, но порой жизнь ставит ему слишком сложные препятствия, словно проверяя, достоин ли он. Иногда Биллу кажется, что это проделки Фезарин, но он не хочет об этом думать. Он ее не любит. Эта ведьма не принесла ему в жизни ничего хорошего.

— Возможно, она права, — Билл пожимает плечами. Он смотрит на костер, и в его голове проносятся воспоминания об ушедшем. О прошлой жизни. О том, что он сделал. Об одном неудачнике, которого он убил. — Таким, как я, не слишком-то везет. Весь мой мир — одна большая ошибка.

Вокруг все замолкают, и даже Томпсон и Робби, которые сверлили друг друга взглядом все это время, отвлеклись и непонимающе уставились на Сайфера. Тот продолжает смотреть на костер, и в его голове всплывают тысячи сожалений, мыслей и непониманий. Почему именно так? А если бы он сделал иначе? Что было бы? Вселенная бесконечна, он мог пойти любым путем. Но пошел именно этим. Демон разума... он не чувствовал себя такой глупой фальшивкой уже много лет.

— Иногда я думаю о том, что было бы, если бы я пошел другим путем, — он замолкает и глубоко вздыхает. Венди подбирается поближе к нему и берет за руку, но Сайфер не реагирует. — Стал бы другим человеком. Не выбрал бы эту дорожку. Я знаю, что было бы, мне не нравится этот вариант, но порой мне кажется, что это был единственный мой шанс пожить старой жизнью. С теми людьми, кого я когда-то считал семьей. Этим старым мудаком, с которым мы друг друга ненавидели.

В глазах демона сверкают огоньки ярости. Никто не прерывает его, все слушают. Они — юные неопытные создания, их словно тянет к кому-то более старшему, кто пережил уже столько, что невозможно все описать. Демоны живут иной жизнью, не такой, как люди, но даже из их болтовни можно почерпнуть что-то важное.

— Я бы исправил кучу вещей в прошлом, если бы у меня была возможность. Поступил бы иначе, был бы другим человеком. Возможно, даже перестал бы быть таким мудаком. Эй, мир! — Сайфер вскакивает на ноги и разводит руки в стороны. — Я ненавижу тебя! А не пойти бы тебе на хер? Меня заебали твои трудности, я тебе кто? Тупой кусок мяса?

Билл обращался не к миру. К ведьмам, которые видели его позор и не помогли. Они могли остановить Стэнфорда, они могли не дать им впихнуть его в это отвратительное тело, они, черт возьми, могли сделать все! Но не сделали ничего.

— Молчишь? Ну и ебись оно все, я выберусь из этой задницы и без твоей помощи, сделаю все сам! Потому что я тебе не какой-то неудачник, я, черт возьми, Билл Сайфер! И ты прекрасно знаешь, что я могу сделать!

«Я уничтожу тут все нахер, потому что я сраный демон, у вас просто нет возможности побороть мои способности. Ха! Лузеры.»  
Биллу кажется, что Фезарин все это слышит. Он опускает взгляд и видит, как на него смотрят остальные. Они думают, что он выебывается перед ними. А еще удивляются его храбрости — они-то весь мир обвинять не будут.

— Все потому что я невъебенно крут, — Билл делает серьезное лицо и показывает всем большой палец. — Провал — это моя судьба.

Потом Билл думает, что сморозил какую-то хрень.  
…первым голос подает Робби.

— Парень, ты больной.  
— Больной неудачник, — добавляет Тэмбри.  
— Ебнутый на голову! — смеются Ли и Нейт.  
— Даже я не такой лузер, — ворчит Томпсон.  
— За это я тебя и люблю!

Венди бросается на шею к Биллу и начинает душить его объятиями. Подростки опять начинают болтать о всякой чуши, и этот диалог забывается. Робби опять ругается с Томпсоном, Венди валяется в траве и напевает песенку, Ли и Нейт шуточно дерутся...

Билл поднимает карту «Мир» к глазам и хмурится, после чего бросает ее в костер.

А впрочем, нахер все это. Судьбу и остальные заморочки.


End file.
